Batman Beyond (Live Action Series)
'''''Batman Beyond is a live action television series produced by Warner Bros. television and airing on HBO, beginning in 2014. The series stars Dylan O'Brien as Terry McGinnis and Martin Sheen as Bruce Wayne. '' Premise Terry McGinnis is a 17 year old boy with a criminal record living in Gotham City in the year 2042. Terry's father, Warren, is murdered one evening in an apparent attack by the Jokerz gang, but Terry finds evidence that points to Warren's boss, Derek Powers, the powerful and sinister CEO of Wayne-Powers Corp. Unable to bring the evidence to the police because of their connections with Powers, Terry's investigation leads him to the former owner of the company, Bruce Wayne. Wayne is an elderly billionaire philanthropist who hasn't been seen publicly for nearly twenty years, and who wants nothing to do with Terry or his investigation. However, Terry soon figures out that Wayne was once the legendary Gotham vigilante, Batman, and convinces him to allow him to be his protege. Terry soon re-dons the cowl, thus resurrecting the Batman legend and bringing justice back to the city of Gotham. Cast Main Cast *Dylan O'Brien as '''Terry McGinnis/Batman *Martin Sheen as Bruce Wayne *Christopher Meloni as Derek Powers *Jayne Atkinson as Commissioner Barbara Gordon *Kelsey Chow as Dana Tan *Barbara Alyn Woods as Mary McGinnis Recurring Cast *Reg E. Cathey as Sam Young *Michael Gill as Warren McGinnis *Kane as Mr. Fixx *Alexander Ludwig as Nelson Nash *Emilio Estevez as Bruce Wayne (flashbacks) *Jeffrey C. Robinson as Batman (flashbacks) Episodes Season One 1.1) Rebirth (2-Hour Episode) In the year 2024, Bruce Wayne nearly suffers a stroke while fighting crime as his alter ego, Batman, prompting him to hang up his cowl and leave his crime fighting days behind him. Eighteen years later, 17 year old Terry McGinnis is released from juvy and sent to live with his engineer father, Warren. After having a heated argument with his father, Terry runs away. When he returns, he is horrified to see that his father has been murdered by the Jokerz gang, leaving Terry feeling lonely and guilt-ridden. After he moves in with his mother, he finds a suspicious disc in his father's old belongings with evidence that Wayne-Powers Corp (whom his father worked for) plans to market a product that killed many people while being tested, making Terry believe that his father's murder was planned because he knew about the dangers of the product. After learning that Derek Powers, the CEO of the company, is corrupt and has paid off many cops and public officials, Terry tries to get help from Bruce Wayne, who is now long retired and has isolated himself from society. Bruce rebuffs Terry and tells him to leave it alone, making Terry believe that Wayne is corrupt as well. However, Terry accidentally comes across the old batcave while trying to find the way out of the mansion, and learns Bruce's secret. Terry then takes it upon himself to steal Bruce's latest model of the Batman suit and go after Powers himself. Seeing much of his old self in the young Terry, Bruce gets past his arrogance and takes Terry in as his protege. 1.2) Legends Category:TV Shows Category:Batman Beyond (Live Action TV Series) Category:KeithStone Pages